


Death Becomes Him

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, The Big C (TV)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Death is a character, Dying Discussed, Fantome is Death, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Lee Fallon goes to Havana to spend his last few months alive enjoying the sun and finds he enjoys the darkness so much more.Or Lee lets Death take him but in an entirely different way.





	1. Chapter 1

Even after all the treatments and experimental studies the same stage four diagnosis is nothing new, though Lee gets a lot more projected time than he expects. 

He goes to Havana because he wants to be anywhere but where he is and the idea of dying somewhere warm seems right. Plus he’s sick of the same men over and over again.

Lee meets the stranger the very first night he steps foot into the closest club, a modest place with dancing and lots of room to move around. 

They don’t approach each other right away, the build of mutual want has always been Lee’s favorite thing about hookups. The stranger’s approach is confident, the peek of chest hair that he can see from a few open buttons makes Lee’s cock twitch. 

"Would you care to dance?” 

They dance for what feels like hours, days, and Lee is flushed red before the final dip down. The way the stranger seems to see right through him frightens in how much it turns him on. 

Lee can’t even remember getting to the hotel room or even how his clothes come off but the first touch of the stranger’s hands makes it hard to think of anything at all. 

They move together like a storm, hard and relentless, each wave of pleasure rocks through him till Lee is hoarse from yelling his appreciation. 

He falls asleep against the stranger’s chest, warm and inviting, and doesn’t expect to feel the same the next morning but the stranger is still with him. They lazily fuck, short kisses made to the nape of his neck while Lee reaches back to grab whatever skin he can.   
Day Two is spend mostly in bed, chatting on subjects dear to his heart like wine and the slow deterioration of western society. They still exchange no names, the anonymity makes it easier to just enjoy. 

He notices almost immediately that the stranger doesn’t seem to eat though often delights in feeding him. Lee doesn’t even think of things like medication, the dulled awareness of anything but this room so lovely to give into. 

Day Three they go outside, the spacious balcony a perfect reason to ride the stranger’s cock all day. He can barely keep his eyes open by mid-morning, the soft petting after what seemed to be endless orgasms is the last thing he recalls before waking to soft touches on his chest. 

The sudden realization, the joke of it, makes him smile in the dark. 

"Because I could not stop for Death, he kindly stopped for me.”  
The smile he gets in return makes him ache though there are no words from his companion.

“I thought you would’ve taken me days ago,” Lee whispers hoarsely.

Death brushes his thumb across Lee’s mouth. “Who says I am going to take you at all?”

Lee laughs. “I’m going to be Death’s pet? I guess keeping Death’s dick wet is a decent way to spend eternity."

Death smiles, staring down at him. 

"You’re not afraid."

Lee grabs his hand and sucks on two fingers, the sudden flash of light in his lover’s eyes made him harder than anything. He directs Death’s hand down and turns over. 

"I’ve never been afraid of Death or dying before so why would I start now?"

He shivers at the kiss to the small of his back. "Why indeed?"

The waves of pleasure that follow make him hoarse with yelling, his eyes tearing with each exquisite thrust and when he cums Lee’s last coherent thought was, ‘There are worse ways to die.’ 

But he doesn’t. 

They leave the room that very next morning and start to be honest with each other. He watches Death stalk souls and even take them, the beauty in it often leaving him a crying mess that quickly gets remedied. 

Lee can’t imagine life without this, without Him, and clutches hard often when Death feigns sleep. 

"I will not let you go."

The words are a balm to his worry, make Lee swallow down tears into giving amazing head the gush of cum in his mouth a good way to ignore what’s happening. 

Lee doesn’t remember how long he’s been here or really if he’s ever been anywhere else, but he finally confesses when they’re dancing on the balcony of a nameless hotel in a long string of them. 

"I think I’m falling in love with you."

Death smiles and kisses his cheek. "I know."

Lee clutches hard and breathes him in. 

"If you do decide to take me…"

Another kiss, this one to his mouth so soft he pulls in for another. 

"You won’t feel a thing."


	2. Chapter 2

“Did you know,” lips tickled his shoulder and Lee leaned into the touch, “That I have had a very limited number of lovers?”

Lee rolled onto his back and smiled at him. “Are you complimenting me?”

A touch to his chin. “Just stating fact. There are certain factors at hand that are not always met.”

Lee rolled in close and draped over him.

“Lemme guess. They have to be devilishly handsome, smart mouthed, and dying.”

Death smirked. “The first two help immensely, but no.”

Lee kissed his chest and breathed in.

“What are these factors?”

Death sighed and ran fingers through his hair. “Have you noticed any physical changes in yourself since we began our,” Lee looked up, “courtship?”

“Physical?” Lee teased, “Like is my hair shinier or my…”

“Do you feel differentl?”

Lee thought for a moment.

“I feel stronger,” he confessed, his fingers touched Death’s chest, “Can feel things more.”

Death put his hands over Lee’s.

“The others never lasted so long, nor did I ever wish them to.”

Lee raised an eyebrow. “Then maybe it’s not me it’s you, bewitched by my charm and beauty. The feeling is mutual,” he sighed and bent in to nuzzle his chest hair, “Do you know you smell like wine, cologne, and apple streusel?”

He kissed the top of Lee’s head. “I smell of what comforts. It’s different for everyone.”

Lee lifted his face. “Oh.”

Death touched his cheek. “You do not have the faintest sense of how much time has passed, do you?”

Lee blushed and shook his head. “I don’t care.”

He kissed him softly. “It has been a year.”

The surprise in Lee’s eyes made him so grateful for the feeling it rose up.

“They gave me two months.”

Lee’s voice caught and the tears there made him angry. “I am going to give you forever,” he rolled them over, “If you will allow me the privilege.”

A shudder went through Lee as Death took away licked the tears from his cheeks and swallowed all the pain to fill them both with pleasure unending.

He had never told Lee the true factors that needed to be there for him to take someone this way and did not plan on doing so.

None of those before him mattered.

All that mattered was now.

After he held Lee close, pressed lips to the back of his neck and was happy to see Lee had not fallen asleep as he usually did. His body was hot, almost burning, and Death felt excitement rise in him.

“What type of wine?”

Lee sighed and wiggled against his cock, “The cheap stuff my daddy used to have. It tasted like shit but god, it was fucking good.”

He hugged Lee close. “If I could smell, I think you would smell like green leaves and that same wine.”

Lee looked back and the moonlight that came through the window illuminated his smile.

“A comfort for you?”

He kissed him. “I do not need comfort scents as I’ve never experienced them.”

Lee touched his mouth.

“You can’t smell things? Can you taste?”

He kissed the finger that brushed his lip.

“I can taste you. I do not need anything else.”

Lee’s smile widened and he stuck a finger in his mouth. “I need to make my taste especially worthy then. Don’t want you to regret–”

Death bit the digit in his mouth softly and Lee gasped. He licked his bottom lip and Death waited for the normal answer of quickened heartbeat that never came. He felt emotion rise up in him and he moved Lee’s hand away to kiss him softly.

It was happening.

He wouldn’t be alone anymore.

Now he only needed one more thing, and he prayed this would not end in desolate loneliness.

Death broke their kiss and stared down into Lee’s eyes. “I do not wish to be without you.”

Lee smiled and reached up to touch his cheek. “I’ll try my best to keep having the best factors for forever.”

Death pressed a kiss to his neck, took a breath and the absence of scent saddened him. Though for a moment he thought he smelled wine and green leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

The first time he had the feeling, Lee was unsure of exactly what he felt at all. It came like a wave as the two of them passed by a couple that walked hand in hand. Lee turned to watch them leave and felt Death stop beside him.

“Do you know them?”

Death wore a soft blue cotton shirt with an open collar that showed off his kiss bitten neck. Lee was oddly happy to know that he kept the marks of choice as his body was a construct of his own making. He shook his head and smirked, the feeling still there but less now.

“No, I just felt something.”

Lee missed the odd look his companion gave as he leaned against him, craving nearness with sudden urgency.

“I hope nothing untoward, I have no want of sharing you.”

Lee laughed and grabbed his hand. “Like you don’t already know what I’m thinking all the time.”

“I prefer not to look without your permission.”

“It’s better that one of us knows,” he sighed, “Disorientation isn’t—“

They stopped and Lee was grabbed with sudden force, his face turned up for inspection. He saw panic in his lover’s eyes, worry, and started to worry himself. “You,” the thick heavy cadence to Death’s voice frightened him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Give into the feeling the next time it comes over you.”

Lee stepped back and was surprised when he was able. “What’s going on?”

“We’ve come together many times over the past months, grown closer and closer till there is some of us both inside one another.”

Lee felt an abnormal thirst at the description. “What did you do to me?”

Death stepped forward and he stepped back. “This is not the place to have this conversation.”

“Then take us someplace else.”

He held out his hand and the moment they touched, the world around dissolved into a simple bedroom. Lee scoffed and recognized the room as he let go to walk over to the twin bed. He ran his hand on the blue bedspread.

“You said you wouldn’t look into my head.”

“You needed comfort.”

“My childhood bedroom isn’t much of a comfort, it’s—“

Lee moved away when he saw his lover lean in again and sat down.

“The others…”

“Did not have the right qualifications,” Lee finished, looking down, “you told me as much.”

“You and I are the end of a very long and lonely existence.”

He looked up at him. “If I give into whatever the feeling was,” he let out a breath, “That man was going to die, wasn’t he?”

Death sat down beside him and Lee shivered when they touched. He leaned against him and breathed in. “I do not eat, as you have said.”

“I’m not eating anyone.”

“Their souls go to their rightful destinations, those who deserve that honor. You have seen them go. The others…”

Lee took a deep breath, and it felt false. Everything felt false. “Others are food.”

“You believe in many things that the others have not.”

Lee stood up and shook his head, “I don’t believe in killing anyone!”

“They are already going to die, we are only taking them to where they belong.”

He looked at Death, the most complicated and amazing creature he’d ever known and hated that it hurt him more to imagine leaving him than dying.

“So this is what? Some sexually transmitted disease? You pick and choose who gets it? What the hell gives you the right?”

Death was in one place for a moment and the next had Lee pressed against the wall, his eyes burned hard as he growled, “to be chosen is to be honored,” he hissed, “to be loved beyond anything and you,” his eyes were tearing up as he spoke, “are a fool.”

He was gone before Lee could even think, blinked out of existence and it took Lee a moment to realize he was back at his old apartment again. His body felt a million times heavier by the second, hungrier, and he pressed his face into the mattress to scream.

This feeling would fade, he was sure of it, or his body would break down until he was nothing but ash.

Lee rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

He gasped for breath just as the phone rang. Lee grabbed it and was surprised to see the phone had oddly full bars despite sitting for who knew how long.

“Yes?”

“Lee? It’s Paul.”

Lee’s chest hurt as he breathed, “Yes, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Cathy. She…she took a turn. We’re at General.”

Lee sat up so fast he felt dizzy, nearly sick with hunger, and still he didn’t stop till he stood.

“I’ll,” he took a breath, “Be there soon.”

He hung up, took two steps and collapsed again holding his stomach in pain.

“Please,” he wheezed, “Please, please, please.”

There was a hand on his neck and he looked up to see Death above him. His face was sad and Lee wanted to see him smile again. “She’s dying.”

“Yes.”

“My friend, she’s going…”

“I will take her,” Death said softly, before he turned him over, “after you.”

Lee felt like he was lying on a cloud.

“You had such potential, beautiful Lee.”

Lee wheezed, “It’s…you said it wouldn’t hurt.”

Death leaned down and kissed his forehead. “It’s too late for no pain.”

He grabbed on with both hands and waited for the inevitable, the darkness and the nothingness.

Nothing happened except the two of them lying together, chest to chest.

“I cannot let you go.”

“I don’t want to be a monster.”

Death lifted his head and touched Lee’s cheek. “We will take her together and I will show you.”

They were in his bedroom one second and the hospital the next surrounded by Cathy’s family. Lee knew none of them saw him and he was grateful until Cathy opened her eyes and smiled at him.

“Lee.”

He touched her cheek, “I thought I’d go before you. Always trying to one up me.”

She laughed and he saw her gaze look to Death. “A friend of yours?”

“He’s a friend.”

Cathy grinned. “A handsome friend. Are you hitting that up?”

Lee laughed. “What do you think?”

“Good for you! You take good care of him, you hear me?”

Death bowed his head. “I will.”

Lee swallowed back a sob. “He’s here to take you with him.”

Cathy put her hand on his. “I think I’m already gone, aren’t I?”

Death held out his hand and she took it, her ghostly form now beside her corporeal one. She looked at her husband and then at Lee. “I think I’m ready.”

Lee moved out of the way and she took his hand tightly. “You’re not leaving me.”

“Cathy.”

She let go of Death and put both of her hands in Lee’s. “No one can see you and I don’t know why, but I don’t want to do this with anyone else. Please.”

Lee kissed her forehead and a single tear fell onto her skin as he whispered, “What do I do?”

He’d seen Death take souls dozens of times but never had he done it himself. Never felt this loss, hunger and humility. “Set her free.”

Lee closed his eyes and she dissolved, particles in dust, and had never felt such inner peace in all his life. The monitors went off and Lee looked at Death who held out his hand again. “Come.”

They left the room and walked down the hallway past several other people who did not see them though a few patients did. Lee was hungry still, starving, but it didn’t hurt after Cathy.

“It’s different with every one?”

“Yes,” Death answered, “personal attachment aside, there are some that have different feeling.”

They stopped at a door and walked inside. A man lay unconscious strapped to a bed and guarded by two policemen.

“This man was found to have killed his entire family, set fire to the home, and survived. His wife wished to leave him and take the children which he did not want.”

Lee walked to the bed and put his hand on the man’s forehead. His eyes opened and Lee leaned in close to whisper, “You should suffer too.”

He felt the man’s fear and anger, absorbed it all in a rush that had him dizzy as the monitor went off. He fell back into Death’s arms and could feel his lover warm against him.

“You enjoyed that.”

“He deserved it.”

“Even if he had his reasons?”

Lee turned and touched his hand to Death’s cheek. “Love is pain, but no one should die because of someone else’s love.”

Death kissed him hard and deep, claimed him inside down to his core and Lee felt like a new man.

He wasn’t a man anymore though, was he?

They broke their kiss and Lee saw they were back in his old bedroom again. He hadn’t even felt them change location this time. Death lowered him gently onto the bed and Lee stared up at him as they were both made nude in mere seconds.

“I’m sorry,” he said before he started to kiss Lee’s belly, “I should have told you.“

Lee dug fingers into his hair and closed his eyes. “I wasn’t ready, I….needed to feel it. Not just see it. It didn’t feel the same seeing you do it before, watching them go. But doing it myself, was so different.”

“You are the most important being on this earth in my eyes,” Death whispered, “No one else matters to me.”

Lee moaned, “You—“

“No one,” he said again before he licked down to just above his groin, “Only you and your pleasure, your happiness, that is what matters.”

“I love you so much,” Lee sobbed, “I’m sorry too.”

His love, his Death, then gave him unrelenting pleasure as he always did until Lee thought he could take no more, and then climbed over him to let Lee inside.

The first feeling of his icy warmth, his smooth tightness, was orgasmic and Lee cried out as Death rode his cock. He gripped tight as Death kissed him and drew out nothing but ecstasy.

When they were finished Death collapsed on his chest and nuzzled his chin as if he wanted to leave his scent everywhere in case some other being might want to touch Lee. Lee took his hand and kissed it.

“No one would dare try to have me now, you don’t have to worry.”

“I am not worrying.”

“You leave marks on me and enjoy the ones I leave on you. You know my history and I know nothing of yours. You are worrying.”

Death pressed an ear to his chest. “You no longer have a heartbeat.”

Lee ran fingers through his hair. “My heart beats a mile a minute but only for you.”

Death chuckled. “Me who you know nothing of.”

“I know enough.”

“You were frightened.”

“I didn’t want to be a monster.”

“But you are now. A monster.”

“I’m a guide,” Lee corrected, “I guide people to their afterlife.”

“Which you did not believe in before now.”

Lee pulled him up and kissed him, the taste of them both now was so similar it was almost as if they were one being.

“I believe in you,” he sighed, “I believe in what my life was supposed to be and how it was supposed to end.”

Death had tears in his eyes. “I have given you life without end.”

Lee smiled and ran his palm across Death’s cheek. “Because I could not stop for Death, he kindly stopped for me. The Carriage held but just ourselves and immortality.”

Death smiled back. “Emily was quite immune to my charms.”

Lee laughed. “You,” he rolled them over, “You’re lying.”

Death touched his cheek and the marks on his neck. “Am I?”

Lee let out a breath.

Was he really breathing? He didn’t know, nor did he really care.

“I think you are,” he teased, “But I’ll let you pretend not to be.”

He sat up a bit and ran his hands down his lover’s sides, which made Death groan.

“Eons have passed without such pleasure, Lee. I have never….”

Lee felt his cock stir again and with a thought he was hard as granite.

“Oh hell yes,” he laughed, “You didn’t tell me I can make myself…”

“A sexual machine unending? How did you think we had been doing this for so long? Magic?”

Lee crawled up his body and lay flat against Death’s chest. His cheeks were flush and his eyes glazed over with lust.

“Death power? I don’t know. This is all new to me.”

Death kissed him deep and he felt each taste like a new piece reformed inside.

“We’re connected,” Death whispered, “There is no me now without you.”

Lee’s eyes were full of tears. “Time without end, love without death.”

Death touched his cheek. “All your fears are gone.”

Lee smiled through his tears. “Yeah,” he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Death’s, “I guess that means we’re going steady then.”

Death laughed.

“More an equivalent of marriage.”

Lee opened his eyes. “I don’t even know your name.”

Death’s eyes were dark red now as he stared into Lee’s own.

“Do you need a name to love me?”

“No,” Lee sighed, “But it would be nice.”

“I have had many names over the years but my preferred is Michael.”

Lee blinked. “As in the archangel?”

Death frowned. “I am no angel, though I have been mistaken for him and I enjoy the name. Does that not suit?”

Lee smiled. “You’re stealing his name cuz it’s pretty?”

“Yes.”

“Okay then Michael,” Lee teased, “Show me your wings.”

Death rolled them over and he sat up with his shoulders out and proud before two black wings sprung from them. Lee stared in awe, unable to move.

“Are they large enough?”

Lee nodded. “Yes.”

Death bent down and Lee grabbed his shoulders, his hands slid down to touch the knots at his back. 

“They’re constructs like this body but are,” he sighed, “Very sensitive, touching them is pleasurable for me.”

Lee whispered, “What do you really look like?”

Death kissed his neck, “You would not wish to see.”

“I’m asking, which means I want to see.”

Death looked up and shook his head. “Lee, you do not.”

Lee put a hand on his chin. “Show me.”

It happened in stages, skin and muscle melted away to the bone and Lee froze in shock as nothing but the outer shell was left. Death had no eyes but Lee knew he could see and when he reached out to touch Lee froze just before he made contact. The skeletal being that was bent over him was just as hesitant.

“It’s painful to see me this way,” Death said, his voice thick, “You do not wish to—“

Lee put his hand on the bones of his cheek.

“You’re warm.”

“Lee,” he whispered, “I can reaffirm my corporeal form that pleases you. If you—“

Lee put his hands at the base of Death’s skeletal wings and a shudder went through his skeletal frame. He pressed his lips to Death’s and as they kissed skin reformed until the being he knew was there again. Lee could not stop the tears even as Death kissed him again and again, whispered words he did not know but felt comforted by.

“I apologize, Lee. I—“

“Don’t.”

“I frightened you.”

“No,” Lee pushed him back, “I felt….I don’t know. It was a pain but not because of you,” he swallowed back tears, “It was for you.”

“Lee.”

“You’ve been alone for so long.”

“Lee,” Death dug his nails into Lee’s back, “Stay with me.”

Lee laughed. “Where else would I go?”

They kissed again and Lee hardly noticed they changed location until he felt the warm sun come across his naked form. He laughed and looked out at the ocean, then at Death still clad in winged form, and was about to suggest another destination just as a hunger came over him.

Two men were lying on the shore, both in various states of death.

“They’re dying.”

“Yes,” Death whispered, “But they will not die. Someone comes.”

Lee watched as a boat appeared, and he wondered why they were here.

“You brought me here for a reason.”

Death smiled. “Did I?”

“You do everything for a reason.”

Death’s wings curled around him and Lee rubbed his cheek against one nearest. He could smell the familiar scents of wine, cologne, and apple streusel, which calmed every part of him.

“I wished for you to feel the wind in your hair and the sun on your face.”

Lee grinned. “And to bring the dying men to the afterlife?”

“No, as I have said,” he gestured to a boat on the horizon, “They have help.”

Lee sat up and watched one of the men move closer to the other. They held hands and Lee’s eyes teared up at the display. “They’re important to you.”

“Some souls I empathize with,” Death confessed, “These are two such souls.”

Lee looked at him again and let out a breath. “Take me to your home.”

“You’re certain? We do not have to—“

Lee pressed his lips to Death’s and the shudder that went through them both was exquisite. “Yes.”

Death covered Lee with his wings and blocked out all remnants of sun before they were gone from the tiny shore. They missed the men getting rescued though later Will told Hannibal in his delirium just how beautiful he looked with wings.


End file.
